


what's better than this, girls havin fun

by lesbianwritingcorner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, EVERYONE LOVES AND SUPPORTS EACH OTHER, F/F, Underage Drinking, junko is still an asshole but like, just a couple of gays in a group chat, not THAT kind of asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwritingcorner/pseuds/lesbianwritingcorner
Summary: junk-ho emoshima added 3 people to the serverjunk-ho emoshima has named the server “GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUUUN”junk-ho emoshima: hello,,,,ladiesMukuro: Oh no.





	1. junko ruins everything, part 1 out of 900

**Author's Note:**

> i started this on a whim lmao  
> im working on something more serious with my pal, but i wanted to write something stupid and lovey and GAY to just fck around  
> rated M bc junko is gross and will continue to be gross  
> idk how often this will be updated but i'll update when i think of shite 
> 
> junko: junk-ho emoshima  
> mukuro: wolfy uwu/21guns (her name's gonna change a lot lmao junko mods this chat)  
> mikan: pins_and_needles  
> sayaka: *valley girl voice* BITCH/shsl THOT

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ added 3 people to the server  _

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ has named the server “GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUUUN” _

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** hello,,,,ladies 

 

**Mukuro:** Oh no.

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** omg!!!!!!! i was just about to ask if we could make a chat!!!! :D

 

**pins_and_needles:** ooohhh hhhiii guyyss!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mukuro your name is so FUCKING boring smfh 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** time to work my magic 

 

**Mukuro:** Please don’t. 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** >:3c

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ has renamed  _ **_Mukuro_ ** _ to  _ **wolfy uwu**

 

**wolfy uwu:** Oh my god. 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** JUNKO OH MY GOD YES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** *cracks knuckles* my work here is done 

 

**pins_and_needles:** isss itt baddd thhattt ii don’t ggett ittt…?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** nooooo babydoll you’re perfect <3

 

**pins_and_needles:** ehehehe…nnnoo yyyou!! <3

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** ohmygod that’s gaaaaaaaay :”””)

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** honey i’m always gay 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** anytime, anyplace, any plane of existence 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** gay

 

**wolfy uwu:** Yeah. 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** mukuro!!!!! why are you so quiet???? :(

 

**wolfy uwu:** I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say really. I’ve never been in a group chat before. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ssaaammee herreee…

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** wow what a LOSER 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** not u mikan sweetheart you’re perfect :*

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** okay, mukuro may be a loser but she’s a CUTE loser :0

 

**wolfy uwu:** Should I be offended?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** no bc it’s true!!! you’re a huge fucking loser but we love you all the same 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Thanks? I guess?

 

**pins_and_needles:** mmukuro iii doonntt ttthhink yyoure a llosser!

 

**wolfy uwu:** Thank you Mikan. You’re very sweet. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** shes the sweetest angel to walk this earth 

 

**pins_and_needles:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** ehehehe…imm nnott rreaally…

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** mikan!!!! you’re a pure sweet girl and we love you!!!!!!!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan? pure? 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** oooOOOOOOH HOOOONEEEEEY OH HONEY 

 

**wolfy uwu:** JUNKO NO. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! NNNOOO!!

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** wait HOLD ON!!!!!! WHAT IS IT?!?!? WHAT?!?!??!?!? >:0

 

**wolfy uwu:** Sayaka, you don’t want to know. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** are you sure :3c

 

**pins_and_needles:** plllleeeeeasssee ddddonnttt ;n;

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** okay, i’m very curious but if it makes mikan upset then i don’t have to know!!!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan!!! darling!!! sweetheart!!! i was just joking i’m sorry if i made you upset baby :( 

 

**pins_and_needles:** iiitsss alllriiiight!!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** are you crying 

 

**pins_and_needles:** nnnoo…

 

**wolfy uwu:** I hear Junko’s heels down the hallway. 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** she’s on her way to love and support her girlfriend!!!! :3

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikaaaaaaaan!!!! open your door baby girl!!!!!!! 

 

**pins_and_needles:** !!!!!! yyou dddidnt hhaave to cccome!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** OKAY WELL ISHIMARU JUST TRIED TO GIVE ME DETENTION FOR RUNNING SO PLS LET ME IN 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** it’s so cold mikan,,,,i’m freezing,,,,i’m going to die out here,,,,alone,,,,in the hallway,,,,without my sweet soft girlfriend to love me,,,,,

 

**wolfy uwu:** Tragic. 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** MUKURO ASKSKS THE S A S S

 

**wolfy uwu:** Sorry if that was offensive. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i will let it slide,,,but you’re on thin fucking ice mukuro :)

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** okay but more importantly is mikan okay??? :(

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m giving mikan plenty of kisses don’t worry everyone 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** oh thank god!! :D

 

**wolfy uwu:** Good. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan wants to know if everyone’s up to date on their shots 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she said she’ll know if you’re lying 

 

**wolfy uwu:** …

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** >:3c

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** >:3c

 

**pins_and_needles:** mmmukuro!!! yyou nneed yyour shots!!!!! >:c

 

**wolfy uwu:** I don’t like shots…

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** do you want me to hold your hand?? 

 

**wolfy uwu:** No. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** wwwhyy dddont yyou llike sshots?? :o

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** shes scawed of needles unu

 

**wolfy uwu:** Junko…

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** mukuro!!!! i don’t like needles either!!!! it’s okay!!!! we can suffer together!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** iilll bbee rreal ggentle ttoo! ppromissee! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** pinky promise mikan’s real good at shots and she gives you real sick bandaids afterwards 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Okay…

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** okay but important question 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** what kind of bandaids??????

 

**pins_and_needles:** alll kkiindss!! jjunkkoo llikes tthee ppiinnk oonnes!! c:

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** this is True

 

**wolfy uwu:** Plain ones are fine with me. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** tsk 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** _ typical  _

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** so fckin boring >:/

 

**pins_and_needles:** iii haaaveee plaain oness!!

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** hey mikan i have a question 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ohh! yyess?

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** don’t take offense or anything i’m just curious, but why do you type like that? :0

 

**pins_and_needles:** iim ssorry mmyy hands shhaakeee :”c

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** BABY YOURE PERFECT 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** YOURE MY FUCKING CINNAMON APPLE 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** AJSKSKS I LOVE THAT VINE X”D

 

**wolfy uwu:** Lmao. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** !!!!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** tthhaank yyou <3

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** hey loser question

 

**pins_and_needles:** ????

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan,,,,my angel,,,not u 

 

**pins_and_needles:** iiimmm ssorry!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** UR GOOD BBY I MEANT MUKURO 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Yeah?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** did you do the math hw by chance 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Yeah, why? 

 

**wolfy uwu:** …Do you need to copy again?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** ,,,,maybe,,,,,

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** JUNKO DO YOUR HOMEWORK 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** FUCK OFF YOU HATSUNE MIKU WANNA BE LOOKING ASS 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** MATH IS FUCKING HARD OKAY 

 

***valley girl voice* BITCH:** EXCUSE YOU WHAT 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** YOU HEARD ME 

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ changed * _ **_valley girl voice* BITCH’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_shsl THOT_ **

 

**shsl THOT:** >:0

 

**wolfy uwu:** Oh my god. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** YOU KNOW ITS TRUE 

 

**shsl THOT:** you aren’t wrong tbh 

 

**pins_and_needles:** pplease ddont fffiight!! :”c

 

**shsl THOT:** we’re just joking mikan!!! promise!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** or are we >:3c

 

**shsl THOT:** D:<

 

**wolfy uwu:** Junko, are you coming to copy the homework or not? I’m getting tired. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** god grandma it’s only 9pm cool your jets 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** let me kiss my girlfriend goodbye you bitch 

 

**shsl THOT:** HAH 

 

**shsl THOT:** _ GAAAAAAY _

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** u know it bby 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** okay  _ GRANDMA  _ i’m omw over to your dorm 

 

**wolfy uwu:** I know. 

 

**wolfy uwu:** I can hear your heels. 

 

**shsl THOT:** mukuro you’re so sassy tonight :0

 

**wolfy uwu:** Am I?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** ishimaru is legit camped out down the hall in one of those lawn chairs

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i think he’s waiting for me to run 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Do you want me to come outside?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** no it’s okay 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** let me in loser!!!!

 

**wolfy uwu:** Coming. 

 

**shsl THOT:** mikan!!! you should come over and hang out with me!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** :o

 

**pins_and_needles:** aarree yyou ssuree?? iii ddontt wwaantt to bbee a bbottheer…

 

**shsl THOT:** of course i’m sure! :D come over!! it’ll be a fun sleepover!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** ookaay!! lleet mee ppack aa llittle bbaag!!

 

**shsl THOT:** YAY!!!! :)

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** update: mukuro sucks at math too 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** we’re Doomed 

 

**wolfy uwu:** I do not. 

 

**junk-ho emosima:** don’t even LIE you suck at math it’s just slightly less than me 

 

**wolfy uwu:** I never said I was good at math!

 

**pins_and_needles:** ookkaay sssayaka im onn mmyy wwway!! c:

 

**pins_and_needles:** aandd iittss oookkay ttto be bbad aatt maath yyou two!!

 

**shsl THOT:** yeah!!!! we can all suck at math together!!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** we’re the shsl dumbasses tbh 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** except mikan she’s the shsl angel 

 

**pins_and_needles:** iimm ppreettyy ddumbb…

 

 **junk-ho emoshima:** i wanT TO LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU YOU'RE SO SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AHHHHH FUCK

 

**pins_and_needles:** ;w; 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ssayaka iim hhere!!

 

**shsl THOT:** YAY!!!!! ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE?????

 

**shsl THOT:** ((((i have alcohol in my room don’t tell)))

 

**wolfy uwu:** Scandalous!

 

**pins_and_needles:** ahhhh!!! ookaay!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** sayaka take care of my girlfriend or i Might have to kill you :)

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan is a lightweight make sure she gets plenty of fluids!!!! drink responsibly!!!

 

**wolfy uwu:** You’re one to talk about drinking responsibly. 

 

**wolfy uwu:** Last time you went clubbing you jumped on a table and sang karaoke. 

 

**shsl THOT:** i’ll take care of her!! AND OH MY FUCKING GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** that wAS ONE FUCKING TIME MUKURO GOD 

 

**shsl thot:** WHAT SONG WAS IT MUKURO I HAVE TO KNOW 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** HO DONT DO IT 

 

**wolfy uwu:** :-)

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** _ did you just use a fucking emoji  _

 

**wolfy uwu:** It was My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas. 

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ has removed  _ **_wolfy uwu_ ** _ from the server  _

 

**junk-hi emoshima:** the evil has been defeated 

 

**shsl THOT:** NOOOOOOOOO

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** now that she’s gone

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** sayaka you’re so gay for my sister lmfao 

 

**shsl THOT:**  I AM NOT!! SHES JUST SO GOOD??? ADD HER BACK SHE DOESNT DESERVE THIS D”:<

 

**pins_and_needles:** rrripp mmukurroo :”c

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** gay gay gay gay GAY ADMIT IT 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m gonna set you two up junko style :3c

 

**shsl THOT:** oh god D:

 

**shsl THOT:** i’m scared!!! i don’t know if i want you to do this!!!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** there’s no stopping me 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** okay mukuro’s pouting bc i kicked her out lmfao what a baby 

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ added  _ **_wolfy uwu_ ** _ to the server  _

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ changed  _ **_wolfy uwu’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_21guns_ **

 

**21guns:** You didn’t. 

 

**shsl THOT:** WELCOME BACK MUKURO!!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** hhii mmukuro!!!

 

**21guns:** Hello.

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mukuro get OUT of the bathroom and come help me finish my homework!!! >:(

 

**21guns:** I’m brushing my teeth!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** hurrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**shsl THOT:** _ uploaded SHOTS.jpeg _

 

**shsl THOT:** mikan’s about to try vodka!!!!

 

 **junk-ho emoshima:** GASP

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** MIKAN YOURE SO ADORABLE!!!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** IM IN LOVE 

 

**shsl THOT:** oh NO she took such a big shot!!!!!! 

 

**21guns:** Oh no. 

 

 **pins_and_needles:** iiii dddont lllikkeee voddka :”c

 

**pins_and_needles:** iiitt bburrrns

 

**shsl THOT:** brb gonna make sure mikan doesn’t throw up!! 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** BITCH I TRUSTED YOU 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** THATS MY BABY GIRL 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** IM GONNA FCKIN SHAVE YOUR HEAD 

 

**21guns:** Junko oh my God. 

 

**shsl THOT:** FALSE ALARM SHES FINE!!!! :”D

 

**pins_and_needles:** iii ggot ssome rrrum iinssteead!! c:

 

**shsl thot:** _ uploaded happygirl.jpeg  _

 

**shsl thot:** she’s having a good time junko see!!!

 

**21guns:** !!

 

**21guns:** That’s precious. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** AHHHHHHH!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** I NEED TO GO TO BED BC IM GETTING A HEADACHE BUT MIKAN YOURE SO FUCKING ADORABLE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!  <3 <3

 

**pins_and_needles:** oohhh nnoo!! ddoo yyyou nneed mee ttto ccome ttaakkee ccaarre off yyou? ;n;

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** no no no it’s okay honey!!! mukuro’s here!!! i’m just gonna get some fucking SLEEP 

 

**shsl THOT:** dream dream dream dream dream dream 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** first off, fuck you for making me remember that 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** secondly, good Night losers

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ has logged off  _

 

**shsl THOT:** mukuro are you going to go to bed too????

 

**21guns:** No, I have to take care of Junko. 

 

**21guns:** She gets very whiny when she doesn’t feel well. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** yyeeaahh…itt’ss rreeaayyll cctuee thhoo ;u;

 

**21guns:** Mikan are you drunk already?

 

**pins_and_needles:** nnnooo!! >:oo

 

**shsl THOT:** she so totally is it’s really adorable 

 

**21guns:** Mikan be careful!

 

**shsl THOT:** she’s just laying upside down on the bed giggling 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ttypng upsdeee doonneew is hrradad!!!! 

 

**shsl THOT:** it is!! you’re so valid mikan 

 

**21guns:** Junko won’t stop whining about how much she wants me to cuddle with her. 

 

**21guns:** So I’m going to log off, goodnight!

 

**shsl THOT:** awwww okay!!! goodnight mukuro!!! <3

 

**pins_and_needles:** nnniiiiighgtttt!!! ^u^

 

**shsl THOT:** i’ll take good care of mikan!!!

 

**21guns:** Thank you. 

 

**_21guns_ ** _ has logged off  _

 

**shsl THOT:** mikan it’s just us now 

 

**shsl THOT:** we can do whatever we want

 

**pins_and_needles:** !!!!!!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** _ eeexxccelllneett _


	2. detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant even properly summarize this chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took forever to get here and it is So dumb please enjoy.....
> 
> junko: junk-ho emoshima/queen b   
> mukuro: 21guns/woof woof/mullet mcgee   
> sayaka: shsl THOT/shsl dumb ass   
> mikan: pins_and_needles/sweet soft girl  
> celes: goth gf  
> kyouko: inspector gadget

**junk-ho emoshima:** WAKE UP BITCHES

 

**shsl THOT:** shhhhhhhh!!!! i’m so hungover :”(

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** *whispers* wake up bitches 

 

**shsl THOT:** thank you……

 

**21guns:** How much did you drink last night?

 

**shsl THOT:** _ too much  _

 

**21guns:** Damn. 

 

**shsl THOT:** mikan and i were up until 3 am 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** holy fffffUCK 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** how are you not dead????????????? also class is starting soon you better get your ass in here 

 

**junko-ho emoshima:** is mikan still there 

 

**shsl THOT:** no!! she left a little bit ago to get ready!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mikan my angeeeeelllll where are you 

 

**shsl THOT:** probably puking up her small intestine that girl went HARD last night :(

 

**shsl THOT:** i broke out the crown and that was it for her

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** I TREISTED YOU

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** IM GONNA FCKN KILL YOU

 

**shsl THOT:** ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU BUBBLEGUM HAIR LOOKING ASS 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** MY HAIRS BLONDE FIRST OFF SECONDLY YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK YOU FCKIG HATSUNE MIKU WANNA BE BITCH 

 

**21guns:** ….

 

**shsl THOT:** IM ON MY WAY TO CLASS RIGHT NOW ITS ON BBY 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** BITCH

 

**21guns:** I’m assuming you two are joking. 

 

**shsl THOT:** not really i’ll square up with junko any day of the week 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** feelings mutual bitch 

 

**21guns:** Well if you hurt my sister you’ll be dealing with me. 

 

**21guns:** Just remember that. 

 

**shsl THOT:** fUCK 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** my hero :”)

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mukuro is the best guard dog anyone could ask for

 

**21guns:** I’m not a dog. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** bullshit you’re the biggest furry i know 

 

**shsl THOT:** ajsjsksk 

 

**21guns:** I’m not a furry!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** woof woof bitch 

 

**21guns:** I’m not!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** all you wear are those FUCKING wolf shirts they’re so ugly…...you’re a furry don’t argue with me 

 

**21guns:** I’m  _ not  _ a furry. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mukuro the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem 

 

**shsl THOT:** AJSKSKSK 

 

**shsl THOT:** lets start a gofundme for mukuro’s fursuit 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** okay sayaka you’re off my shitlist now 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** let’s get the entire class to tribute 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m sure mikan could convince a few in her class as well 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** class 77 has some furries in it i’m sure 

 

**shsl THOT:** like who????

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** the ultimate breeder guy definitely is a furry

 

**shsl THOT:** AJSKSKSKSK GOD TANAKA???

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** THATS THE BITCH 

 

**shsl THOT:** GOD WHO ELSE WHO ELSE 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** hmmmmm….hmmmm…

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** fckn uh...fckn…

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** this is hard 

 

**shsl THOT:** you can do it!!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** the uh mechanic guy what’s his name 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** brony friendzoni 

 

**shsl THOT:** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SOUDA 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** YEAH THATS HIS NAME 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** they would totally fund mukuro’s fursuit 

 

**21guns:** I can't tell if you’re joking anymore. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** mukuro i would never joke about something like this 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m going to help you fulfill your furry dreams uwu 

 

**shsl THOT:** class is starting junko we can plan this at lunch 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** yes 

 

_ ———— _

 

**shsl THOT:** junko where’d you go i’ve never see you vault yourself over a desk so fast 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** WE CAN PLAN FURSUITS LATER SAIONJI IS BACK FROM SUSPENSION AND SHES BACK ON MIKANS ASS 

 

**shsl THOT:** WHAT 

 

**shsl THOT:** WHERE ARE YOU ILL COME HELP WHOOP SOME ASS 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** this is my fight to fight alone 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i must protect my gf 

 

**shsl THOT:** gay……

 

**21guns:** Junko, do you want my help?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** NO I DONT I JUST SAID THIS IS MY FIGHT TO FIGHT ALONE FUCK OFF LOVE YOU 

 

**shsl THOT:** i hope junko shoves her heel down her throat 

 

**shsl THOT:** that girl is so mean :/

 

**21guns:** She really is. 

 

**shsl THOT:** i genuinely don’t know how she actually has friends 

 

**shsl THOT:** she’s like best friends with mioda and koizumi

 

**shsl THOT:** and they seem like genuinely not awful people 

 

**21guns:** Yeah….idk. 

 

**shsl THOT:** why are you eating lunch by yourself?? come sit with me!!

 

**21guns:** I like eating by myself….

 

**shsl THOT:** okay well we’re the only two active people in chat rn and it’s awkward so come sit by me and asahina!!

 

**21guns:** Okay. 

 

**shsl THOT:** :D

 

**junk-ho emoshima** _ uploaded eatshit.mov _

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** someone call world star 

 

**shsl THOT:** HOLY FUCK

 

**shsl THOT:** HER FACE AT :24 YOU FUCKDD HER UP GOOD

 

**shsl THOT:** DID YOU FUCKING KICK HER IN THE FACE 

 

**shsl THOT:** YOU LEFT AN INDENT IN HER FOREHEAD FROM YOUR SHOE IM DYING 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** that’ll teach that dumb bitch to fuck with my gf :)

 

**21guns:** Junko. Holy fuck. 

 

**21guns:** Are you in trouble?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** not yet 

 

**shsl THOT:** “”””””yet””””””””

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i did the world a favor 

 

**shsl THOT:** SAVAGE 

 

**shsl THOT:** how’s mikan????

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she’s alright just really shaken up i’m gonna take her back to the nurses office so she can lay down 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she’s got vertigo real bad today and the hangover isn’t helping :/

 

**shsl THOT:** poor girl :”( tell her we love her!!!!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** can do 

 

**21guns:** If you need me to take care of anything say the word. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m good but thank you 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m just gonna hide safely in here until it’s time to go back to class 

 

**shsl THOT:** junko you’re SUCH an icon 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** okay bitch i can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** but if that was genuine thank you!!!! i know i am!!!

 

**shsl THOT:** of COURSE IT WAS GENUINE YOU JUST KICKED SOMEONE’S ASS 

 

**shsl THOT:** an awful person too so it’s even better!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** thanks bby 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** have fun being GAY you two i’m gonna take care of mikan for a bit 

 

**shsl THOT:** “”””””take care””””””””

 

**shsl THOT:** ;)

 

**shsl THOT:** with your pu 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** that’s it you’re back on my shitlist :)

 

————-

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** bad news everyone i have detention for a week

 

**21guns:** I knew you were going to get in trouble. 

 

**21guns:** At least it was just detention. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** you say ‘just detention’ like it isn’t awful wtf 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i have to deal with ishimaru staring at me for like 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** an hour 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** which in my opinion is way too fucking long 

 

**shsl THOT:** that’s a very valid point!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** thanks bitch 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’ll keep you guys updated on who else comes in 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** so far it’s just me and ishimaru and owada 

 

**21guns:** Aren’t Owada and Ishimaru together?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** where the fuck did you hear that 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** and why did you not. INFORM ME of this hot juicy gay gossip mukuro what the fuck

 

**21guns:** I didn’t hear it from anyone. It’s just obvious. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** do you have a gay sixth sense or something 

 

**21guns:** No? What’s that?

 

**21guns:** Like the movie with that boy who sees dead people?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** bless your heart you’re so fucking dumb….

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** never mind!!

 

**shsl THOT:** SHES NOT DUMB THAT WAS A VALID QUESTION 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** right! i forgot this server was full of dumbasses 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** anyways back to what really matters 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** celes is here 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she looks like she’s about to snap a man’s neck if he looks at her the wrong way 

 

**shsl THOT:** celes is...scary 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** pussy 

 

**shsl THOT:** well you are what you 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** thank you so much for not finishing that fucking sentence 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** okay big buff loud girl from 77 is here 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she’s trying to bribe ishimaru with snacks 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** he isn’t budging 

 

**shsl THOT:** this is so tragic 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** oh GREAT saionji is fucking here too 

 

 **junk-ho emoshima** _uploaded ew.jpeg_

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** look at how disgusting she fucking is 

 

**shsl THOT:** god you fucked her up GOOD junko oh my GOD 

 

**21guns:** You really did. 

 

**21guns:** I’m shocked she isn’t in the nurse's office right now. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** well mikan’s in there trying not to die 

 

**shsl THOT:** and she’s so much more important tbh….

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** alright sayaka you’re off my shitlist again 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** but you’re on such thin ice…

 

**shsl THOT:** yay!!!! :D

 

**shsl THOT:** who else is there 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** brony friendzoni just walked in 

 

**shsl THOT:** AJSKSKSK I STILL CANT GET OVER THAT STOP IT 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** oh come ON you know is true he cries over that blonde girl like everyday 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** sonia or smth 

 

**shsl THOT:** i cry over her too honestly she’s beautiful…..

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she’s with big buff girl tho forgot her name 

 

**shsl THOT:** owari?

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** yes thank you 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i think this might be it 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** wait hold on one more and they’re late 

 

**shsl THOT:** who is it who is it i’m dying from suspense!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** bitch calm down desperation isn’t cute 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** LMFAO KIRIGIRIS HERE TOO 

 

**shsl THOT:** OH WHAT?!?!? :0

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she’s sitting by me and celes we’re gonna fuck shit up this detention 

 

**21guns:** Don't do it Junko. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** you aren’t here to stop me 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m gonna fuck shit up with my two new gay best friends 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** also sayaka kirigiri says hi 

 

**shsl THOT:** !!!!!!!

 

**shsl THOT:** HI OMG!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i’m going to live tweet detention for you guys 

 

**shsl THOT:** thank you so much!!!

 

**21guns:** Don’t get your phone taken away. 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** i cheat on literally every test mukuro i’m good lmao 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** also i’m already sick of your name :/ 

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ changed  _ **_21gun’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_woof woof_ **

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** perfect 

 

**woof woof:** ….

 

**shsl THOT:** AJSKSKSKS HAHAHAHHAAH

 

**shsl THOT:** mukuro’s a furry pass it on 

 

**woof woof:** I hate all of you. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** eeeveen mmee?

 

**shsl THOT:** SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!! :”D

 

**pins_and_needles:** hhhii!!!!!

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** MIKAN!!!!!!!!! BABY!!!!!!!!

 

**woof woof:** No Mikan not you. 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ooohhhh ggoood….

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** how are you feeling bby 

 

**pins_and_needles:** bbetter...iimm back in mmyy ddorm 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** thank god 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** celes and kirigiri are actually so cool? wtf? 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** we’re talking about gay shit

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** well celes and i are kirigiri is just nodding every now and then 

 

**shsl THOT:** aren’t they together?????

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** ya lmao 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** they’re very gay together 

 

**shsl THOT:** there’s so many gays at this school 

 

**shsl THOT:** gay kids academy 

 

**pins_and_needles:** ehehe….yyeah 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** owari has like an endless supply of fucking snacks oh my god 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** she just keeps pulling treats and goodies out of her bra 

 

**pins_and_needles:** yyeeah...sshee allwaayss is ggivingg ppeoplee ffood 

 

**shsl THOT:** not the hero we asked for….but the hero we deserve 

 

**shsl THOT:** also junko we should have matching names together 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** bitch my name is so funny i’m not changing it 

 

**junk-ho emoshima:** wait i have an idea 

 

**shsl THOT:** YES 

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ changed  _ **_shsl THOT’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_shsl dumb bitch_ **

 

**_junk-ho emoshima_ ** _ changed their nickname to  _ **_queen b_ **

 

**queen b:** the deed is done 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** HOW DO RHESW EVEN MATCH JUNKO 

 

**queen b:** i never said i had an idea for  _ matching _ usernames you dumb bitch 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** fuck 

 

**woof woof:** …

 

**queen b:** important detention update ishimaru is about to start cracking skulls 

 

**queen b:** brony friendzoni fell asleep and saionji drew dicks all over his fucking arm 

 

**queen b:** i hate her so much but in this moment we are the same 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** GOD 

 

**pins_and_needles:** sshee ggoot deetention ttoo?

 

**queen b:** ya lmao she’s such a weasel faced cunt 

 

**pins_and_needles:** yyeaah…..

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** maybe i should get detention this sounds way more fun than anything i do after class!!!!

 

**queen b:** i’m here for the next week bitch come join me 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** what should i do to get detention????

 

**queen b:** get in a fight with someone

 

**woof woof:** No Sayaka, don’t get detention. Please. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** why not?!? :(

 

**woof woof:** Because it’s detention?

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** let’s all get detention in solidarity with junko!!!

 

**pins_and_needles:** iii lloovee yyou jjjunko but i’d rrather nnot…

 

**queen b:** bby no don’t get detention you wouldn’t survive in here 

 

**queen b:** esp since satan herself is in here 

 

**queen b:** speaking of saionji is getting her ass chewed out by owari omg 

 

**queen b:** YES SHES CRYING HAHAHAHA

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** AKSKSKSK WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!!! :3c

 

**queen b:** owari heard about mikan and her and she’s not happy about it ohmygod 

 

**queen b:** ishimaru broke it up he’s so done with everyone’s shit 

 

**queen b:** also can i Please add celes and kirigiri to the fucking chat 

 

**queen b:** you guys are so boring...smh….

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** SURE!!!!!

 

**woof woof:** Fine by me. 

 

**queen b:** okay the only opinion i value in here is mikan’s so mikan is it okay 

 

**pins_and_needles:** sssorry!! i’m ssorting mmyy supplies!! aandd that’s fffine!!! c:

 

**queen b:** YES thank you angel 

 

**_queen b_ ** _ added  _ **_kyouko.kirigiri_ ** _ and  _ **_The Queen Of Liars~_ ** _ to the server.  _

 

**queen b:** NOW this chat is actually good

 

**queen b:** you guys need new names though :)

 

**kyouko.kirigiri:** do we. 

 

**The Queen Of Liars~:** Junko, I do not give you permission to change my name!

 

**_queen b_ ** _ changed  _ **_kyouko.kirigiri_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_inspector gadget_ **

 

**_queen b_ ** _ changed  _ **_The Queen Of Liars~_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_goth gf_ **

 

**shsl dumb ass:** GOD INSPECTOR GADGET AJSJSKSKSJSKJS 

 

**woof woof:** Christ Junko. 

 

**inspector gadget:** interesting. 

 

**goth gf:** Okay, this new username is acceptable. 

 

**woof woof:** Junko you’re out of control today. 

 

**queen b:** wait a fucking SECOND i haven’t changed mikan’s name

 

**pins_and_needles:** WWAAAIT NNNOO IMM SCARED!!!! :c

 

**_queen b_ ** _ changed  _ **_pins_and_needles_ ** _ ’ username to  _ **_sweet soft girl_ **

 

**queen b:** <3 <3 <3 

 

**inspector gadget:** awwww. 

 

**sweet soft girl:** !!!!!!!! tthank yyou!!!!

 

**sweet soft girl:** iii lloove iitt!!! anndd yyyou!!

 

**queen b:** I LOVE YOU MORE ALWAYS AND FOREVER 

 

**goth gf:** So wait, I am confused. Who is who in this group chat?

 

**sweet soft girl:** i immm tsumiki mikan ffrrommm classs 77!

 

**woof woof:** Ikusaba Mukuro. 

 

**queen b:** you obviously know who i am 

 

**goth gf:** Ah! So shsl dumb bitch must be Maizono!

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** hehe yep that’s m WAIT WHY DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION CELES?!?!?

 

**goth gf:** Lucky, I guess! :3c

 

**inspector gadget:** also because you were the only one left who hadn’t said anything. don’t take it personal maizono. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** everyone here is cancelled except for kirigiri she’s my new best friend junko you’re CANCELLED especially!!!!!

 

**sweet soft girl:** mmee too??? ammm iiii ccaanceled?

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** mikan you’ve never done anything wrong ever you’re never cancelled!!!! 

 

**queen b:** i was waiting for you to fuck that up sayaka and i’m amazed you didn’t 

 

**goth gf:** Is everyone mean to each other in this group chat?

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** yes but i promise we’re joking!!! 

 

**queen b:** no we’re not i hate sayaka 

 

**queen b:** she’s so dumb…..

 

**woof woof:** She isn’t dumb at all, Junko. You’re very smart Sayaka. 

 

**shsl dumb:** okay mukuro i think i’m in love with you!!!

 

**woof woof:** ...Really?

 

**inspector gadget:** how the tables have turned. 

 

**queen b:** guys update from detention again brony friendzoni has noticed the dicks on his arm 

 

**goth gf:** Oh, so he has! 

 

**goth gf:** Haha. What a fucking loser he is. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** CELES IVE NEVER HEARD YOU CUSS WHAT RHE FUCK

 

**goth gf:** Technically you are not hearing me curse since this is over text. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** WHATEVER 

 

**queen b:** hey how long do you think until ishimaru snaps 

 

**inspector gadget:** i give it another ten minutes. 

 

**queen b:** are you a seasoned detention veteran 

 

**inspector gadget:** yes. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** wait new best friend how did you even get detention?????

 

**inspector gadget:** are you talking to me. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** y yeah 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** i was!!!

 

**inspector gadget:** oh. i see. 

 

**inspector gadget:** anyways it was because i was in the physics lab after hours. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** why?????

 

**inspector gadget:** no reason. 

 

**queen b:** kirigiri that’s sneaky as hell what were you up to 

 

**goth gf:** I was present as well. 

 

**woof woof:** Ohhh. 

 

**queen b:** what mukuro what 

 

**queen b:** what is it lassie?? tell me girl!!!! come on be a good puppy!!!!!

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** no rp in chat junko!!!

 

**queen b:** you sick fuck i should remove you just for that 

 

**queen b:** but i’m feeling generous today….

 

**woof woof:** Just think about it Junko. 

 

**queen b:** hmmm 

 

**queen b:** wait were you two getting freaky in the physics lab 

 

**inspector gadget:** getting freaky. 

 

**goth gf:** Are you asking us if we were having sex?

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** that’s exactly what we’re asking

 

**queen b:** did you guys fuck on top of the air purifier thing 

 

**queen b:** i’ve always wanted to try that…

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** excuse me HWAT?!?!?

 

**sweet soft girl:** jjjunko!!! tthats dangerous!!

 

**queen b:** :3c

 

**sweet soft girl:** :3c

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** STOP IT!!!! >:0

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** GO TO DMS YOU KINKY FUCKS!!!!!

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** IM CALLING YOU OUT FOR BEING HORNY ON MAIN STOP IT!!!!!

 

**woof woof:** You two are insane. 

 

**queen b:** oh so now the FURRY is going to preach to us 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** AJSKSKSK 

 

**goth gf:** Mukuro is a furry? Interesting. 

 

**inspector gadget:** i knew it. 

 

**woof woof:** I am not a furry. 

 

**queen b:** mukuro please you aren’t getting anywhere with your half assed argument just admit you want me to fund your fursuit and we can move on 

 

**inspector gadget:** do you have a gofundme set up. 

 

**queen b:** not yet but when i get out of detention sayaka and i are going to set it up 

 

**queen b:** why do you want to pledge some cash to help out my poor suffering sister 

 

**inspector gadget:** maybe. 

 

**woof woof:** Please no. Junko. Please. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** mukuro just admit it!!!!!!

 

**sweet soft girl:** wwee wwont jjudge yyyou!!!

 

**queen b:** we are All freaks in this fucking chat being a furry is probably the tamest thing here 

 

**queen b:** wait how did we even get on this subject. 

 

**queen b:** kirigiri did you and celes fuck in the physics lab 

 

**inspector gadget:** why do you want to know so bad. 

 

**queen b:** because you won’t fucking tell us 

 

**goth gf:** We did not have sex in the physics lab. 

 

**queen b:** okay queen of liars i didn’t ask you i asked kirigiri 

 

**shsl dumb ass:** please just tell us!!!!!

 

**inspector gadget:** we didn’t.

 

**queen b:** damn okay they didn’t 

 

**shsl dumb ass:** ARE YOU JUST GONNA TRUST HER AND MOVE ON????

 

**queen b:** has kirigiri ever like lied to you. ever. about anything

 

**shsl dumb ass:** valid point okay

 

**shsl dumb ass:** what’s going on in detention now???

 

**goth gf:** Nothing really. It is winding down to a close. 

 

**inspector gadget:** yeah. 

 

**queen b:** hey mukuro 

 

**woof woof:** Yeah?

 

**queen b:** i have a very important question for you 

 

**woof woof:** Do you want to copy my homework again?

 

**queen b:** actually no 

 

**queen b:** can you get me….the chips 

 

**woof woof:** Yes. 

 

**queen b:** thank fuck 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** i feel like i just witnessed a drug deal!!!!!

 

**inspector gadget:** what chips. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** junko is that code for like cocaine or something are you snorting lines of coke after detention????

 

**queen b:** okay whoa what the fuck the only drugs being taken here is chill pills. do you fucking want one or 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** WOW RUDE I WAS JUST ASKING?!?!?

 

**sweet soft girl:** jjunko ddoessnt ddoo drrugs!!!

 

**queen b:** thank you mikan for the assist i love you so Fucking much….my angel…..

 

**sweet soft girl:** ehehehe…  <3 lllove yyou ttoo!!

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** seriously tho PLS tell us!!!

 

**goth gf:** Kirigiri and I told the truth about the physics lab. So you need to tell the truth in return!

 

**queen b:** ohmygod you fucking weirdos it’s not even lingo i’m talking about the fucking dill pickle chips from the corner store 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** i’m sorry excuse?????

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** those sound really good??? mukuro can i have some too???

 

**woof woof:** Only if you change my username to anything but this. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** HELL YEAH!!!!

 

**_shsl dumb bitch_ ** _ changed  _ **_woof woof’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_mullet mcgee_ **

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** there you go!! you know where my room is when you get back with the chips!!

 

**queen b:** okay i was going to be mad about you changing her name but I CANT EVEN BE MAD FUCKING AJSKSKSKSKSKSKS MULLET MCGEE GOD SAYAKA IM GONNA FUCKING DIE 

 

**sweet soft girl:** ehehehe….ttthats a ggoood oonee c:

 

**mullet mcgee:** ...I don’t have a mullet. 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** mukuro you’re full of denial today huh?????

 

**mullet mcgee:** …..

 

**mullet mcgee:** I’m going to the store now. 

 

**_mullet mcgee_ ** _ has logged off.  _

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** FUCK IS SHE MAD AT ME??? D:

 

**inspector gadget:** i think she’s just going to the store maizono. 

 

**queen b:** or she’s really mad at you…..who knows :)

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** i just….i just wanted some chips…. 

 

**queen b:** you flew too close to the sun and you got burned!

 

**queen b:** dumbass 

 

**shsl dumb bitch:** i hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throw me a review pls my crops and soul is dying


End file.
